Solo para verte feliz
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: "… Sin saber hacia dónde nos llevaría aquello el me siguió el juego, sin pensar, sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos dimos cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para regresar…"


**Los personajes pertenecen a Ryukishi07**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo para verte feliz<strong>

Se sentía bien, muy bien. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, y por su torpeza al utilizar la lengua, supuse que para el también. Era como volar. No, más bien flotar… suave, tan suave como acariciar una nube, sintiendo entre tus dedos el aire. Ver con los ojos cerrados mariposas doradas despidiendo destellos deslumbrantes. Saber que el universo es tuyo sin poder tocarlo, respirar su aroma a través del suyo, saborear su boca, jugar con su lengua. Estar consiente solo de tu cuerpo y el suyo… el calor que se emana de ambos.

Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, como si se quisiese salir para abrazarlo también y consolarlo diciéndole "Todo estará mejor a partir de ahora". Sentí su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla. Quemaba, los lugares donde su mano se posaba se calentaban poco a poco. Cosquilleaban de manera agradable y gentil, sentía sus dedos y la tibia tranquilidad que transpiraban. Me sentía como en un perfecto día de verano, cálido y armonioso. Con el sol justo encima de nosotros, el cómplice perfecto.

Pero como si una nube de tormenta, gris y enorme, se colocara justo enfrente del sol, arruinando el día, Satoshi-kun me aventó al suelo con fuerza. Escuche como mi espalda chocaba sobre el piso de mármol con un ruido sordo. Tomo mis brazos y los situó justo encima de mi cabeza con agresiva rapidez. Se coloco encima de mí a horcajadas presionando su boca contra la mía furiosamente. Me costaba respirar, apretaba con tanta fuerza su cabeza contra la mía que lastimaba mi nariz. Ya no sentía mis manos, mis piernas temblaban. Algo frio y punzante surgía de mi estomago y avanzaba hacia mi garganta ¿Miedo?

-Sa… Satoshi-kun-le llame, con voz débil y temerosa, cuando se separo por un momento de mi rostro. Me miro, con aquellos ojos rojizos severos y agresivos ¿Dónde había quedado la dulzura de su mirar? ¿Se quedo en los besos? ¿O quizás en el campo de beisbol? Su boca se dirigió a mi cuello, apretando más mis muñecas… ¿Qué haría después? Asustada, logre liberar un brazo, poniendo mi mano en su pecho lo avente hacia un lado. Temblando, me senté acomodando mi falda que ahora estaba hacia mis muslos (siendo que un instante antes me llegaba debajo de la rodilla). Mi respiración estaba agitada, así como mi corazón. No entendía el porqué de sus acciones, de su mirada. Detrás de cada caricia que me daba había coraje, enojo que yo no creía merecer.

Satoshi me daba la espalda, sentado a mi lado, mirando la ventana. Por un momento, creí escuchar su corazón palpitar y sus dientes crujir. Estaba enojado, lo sabía claramente, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser parte de los Sonozaki? El no sabia cuanto la odiaba, aun a pesar de ser mi familia, por todo el daño que me habían causado, como a él. Entonces ¡No tenia derecho a juzgarme!

Satoshi se puso rápidamente en pie dirigiéndose a la puerta. No decía nada, solo caminaba con paso firme y decidido. ¡No! No te vayas, pensé, aun no te he visto sonreír, aun no me visto al Satoshi-kun de siempre.

Me levante yo también siguiéndolo con prontitud y ansiedad. No quería que se fuera. No quería que me odiara. Le tome del brazo, el no dijo nada. Silenciosamente brotaban lágrimas amargas de impotencia que caían al suelo.

-Satoshi-kun me salvo, no solo de aquellos tipos, si no también de la soledad, así… así que si es por Satoshi-kun yo… yo hare lo que sea-sintiendo el peso de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, mis dedos trémulos desabotonaban mi blusa, uno a uno, dejando al descubierto mi sostén blanco. Satoshi se giro y me miro, con aquellos ojos dulces de antaño, camino hacia mí, limpio con ternura las lagrimas de mis mejillas y me beso, delicadamente, como si fuese algo tal frágil que de un momento a otro se fuera a romper.

El peso de mi cuerpo venció a mis nerviosas rodillas y ambos caímos poco a poco. Sin saber hacia dónde nos llevaría aquello, sin pensar, sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos dimos cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para regresar.

Lo deje hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Sus manos inquietas exploraban mi cuerpo, desde mis caderas hasta mis pechos subían y bajaban en un vaivén enloquecedor. Sus manos, que no podía con el ímpetu de mis glándulas las apretaban con suavidad y firmeza, mientras yo me deshacía en suspiros.

Tomo con firmeza mi cintura y me sentó sobre él a horcajadas abrazándome con fuerza, sin dejar de besarme. Sintiendo una enorme presión entre mis piernas y una humedad ansiedad por tratar de liberarlo de su ropa, mis manos, como si tuviesen voluntad propia, jalaban sin mucho éxito la playera de mi joven amante, este al percatarse de mis intensiones, rápidamente se deshizo de su playera dejando al descubierto su torso.

Me sorprendió ver que, en cada milímetro de su piel, habían unos cuantos moretones y arañazos, sentí una inmensa tristeza al darme cuenta que las heridas de su alma habían llegado también a su cuerpo. Lo recosté con ternura en suelo, besando todas y cada uno de esas marcas que solo demostraban lo valiente que era.

Lentamente, como si no existiera el tiempo, lo despoje del resto de sus vestiduras e igualmente hizo lo mismo conmigo. Así, sin nada que nos proteja de los ojos acusadores d ellos demás, nos entregamos a una desbordante pasión que tenia nombre, forma…aroma.

Tomando su miembro entre mis manos, jugueteaba y acariciaba escuchando de él suspiros y gemidos que a mis oídos, eran el mejor sonido del mundo. Parecía que cantaba, a pesar que no decía ninguna palabra ni seguía algún ritmo. Su voz grave, suave tenía todos los sonidos del mundo.

Al final, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la cima de aquel placentero suplicio, grito un nombre que no me pertenecía. Todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta que yo no era Shion, a los ojos de Satoshi y el pueblo debía ser Mion.

"Nee… Satoshi" Pensaba mientras el, hábilmente succionaba con precisión mis pezones, "¿Algún día podrás querer a Shion?"

Se puso encima de mi y me beso, pero esta vez sus manos fueron hacia un lugar que nadie había tocado nunca, ahogue un suspiro al sentir sus dedos resbalar por aquel lugar. Sentía su respiración agitaba en mi cuello.

-Sa…Satoshi-kun…Sato…shi-murmuraba entre cortadamente, mientras su mano subía y baja por mi entre pierna de manera torpe ya que algunas veces dolían sus caricias, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien compartir ese momento con él, que por una vez ese amor que yo sentía dejara de estar en mis sueños y se volviera tangible. No podía decir con seguridad cuanto lo había soñado, aunque en ese momento la realidad superaba y por mucho hasta a mis más románticos sueños.

Poco a poco debido a aquel movimiento de manos, se acumulaba en mi pelvis una distinguida y algo asfixiante presión que con el pasar del tiempo aumentaba haciendo que gritara y apretara con fuerza la espalda de Satoshi. Incluso creo que le hacía daño. Hasta que sin si quiera avisar, la presión se desbordo de mi centro hacia mi estomago y piernas haciéndome grita y abrazar con fuerza aquel cuerpo ahora me pertenecía.

Le rodee la cintura con mis piernas, los besos aumentaron de tono y de velocidad. Dejaron de ser besos tímidos e inexpertos para convertirse en muestras de deseo y pasión incapaces de detenerse sin importar nada.

Entonces paso, sentí un dolor punzante en la entrada de mi vagina, un dolor acompañado de algo más, algo grande y caliente que hacia todo lo posible por querer entrar. Dolía, dolía mucho, sin poder acostumbrarme a la entrada de algo completamente extraño, le clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Satoshi, queriendo que parara, pero a él no le importo. No le interesaba que una niña, cuya fuerza era menor que la de él, intentara quitarlo de encima.

Quería gritar, pero sabía que sin importar mis suplicas él no se detendría. Entonces recordé sus ojos, la forma en la que me miro. El estaba aquí porque yo lo había invitado, si esto lo hacía feliz entonces… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?

Había entrado todo, yo sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería, ¿Qué tan grande seria como para sentir que yo no podría darte cabida? El no se separaba de mi cuello, respiraba más agitadamente que antes.

Comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, después con más fuerza. Me dolía, me dolía mucho, con cada embestida yo sentía que me partía en dos. Mordía mis labios, lo abrazaba con fuerza pero nada de eso podía aliviarme.

Extasiado por la sensación, tomo mis caderas y las acerco a él, haciendo más profunda la penetración así como también más fuertes las embestidas. Lo mire a la cara, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca entreabierta que dejaba salir suspiros y gemidos entremezclados con un aroma dulzón.

-Te… te quiero… Sa… Satoshi-kun-le murmure, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa y me abrazo sin dejar de moverse. Le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza, interprete ese gesto como un "Yo también Mion" aunque en mi pecho no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al pensar en ese nombre.

De repente, el ímpetu de sus embestidas aumento de nivel, mordiendo mi cuello, me embistió con tal fuerza que grite de dolor, sin más, Satoshi cayó a mi lado sin decir una palabra. Cerré los ojos exhausta, sin dejar salir al chico que se encontraba a mi lado, me toqué la frente solo para verificar las copiosas, pero discretas gotitas de sudor que escurrían hacia a los lados perdiéndose en la maraña de mi cabello que antes era una bien peinada coleta. Moví un poco a Satoshi para comprobar si estaba bien, observando perdida y encantada el subir y bajar de su espalda agitada.

Sin darnos cuenta, el cielo, que hasta hacia unos instantes era azul, se había convertido en una masa anaranjada, como una dulce mandarina. No dijimos ni una sola palabra mientras nos vestíamos, evitábamos cualquier encuentro de miradas y cuando así ocurría no podíamos evitar sentir un calor bochornoso inundar nuestras mejillas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Satoshi me abrazo, como una muestra de agradecimiento me sonrió, tan radiantemente que sentí como mi corazón latía a tamborazos. Esa fue la última vez que vi esa expresión en su rostro.

Pronto, muy pronto el tiempo caerá sobre nosotros cercándonos de nuevo, sangre inocente será derramada a la luz de la luna.

Muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas sentaran el precedente de la tragedia inevitable de 1983… pronto, cuando las cigarras lloran.

* * *

><p><em>Se que es raro dedicar algo así pero... ¡Que más da! Dedicado a J.G.C.C.<em>


End file.
